1. Field
The present disclosure relates to optical devices, in general, and more particularly to a single focus lens and photographic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing apparatuses using a solid-state imaging device, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device, are widely used. In photographic apparatuses using the solid-state imaging device, such as digital cameras, interchangeable lens systems, video cameras, etc., there is user demand for high resolution and high quality. Photographing apparatuses using solid-state imaging devices are suitable for small apparatuses, and thus, have been recently applied to small information terminals such as portable phones.
However, it is not easy to satisfy high resolution and high quality requirements while making a photographic apparatus or a lens system smaller.